Eyes of a devil
by Noriko-chan 2
Summary: Por muito tempo, me refugiei nas trevas e me escondi do mundo, até o dia em que encontrei ele e senti algo que me deu mais medo do qualquer coisa. Esperança. Tudo deveria se resolver aí, certo?...E desde quando as coisas são tão simples pra mim?
1. Prólogo

Naquela noite eu sonhei com um rio de forte correnteza, estava de pé na margem e sentia todo o meu corpo pender pra frente, pra água. Minhas forças não foram suficientes pra evitar que eu caísse e afundei rápido enquanto a correnteza me arrastava. Depois de um tempo, parei de me debater pra tentar respirar e simplesmente me deixei levar, estava cansada e, pensando bem... não tinha motivos pra lutar. De repente, fui arrancada do rio por alguém, toda a força que me puxava pra água sumiu.

Um anjo.

Aquele ser não tinha asas e não tinha dito uma única palavra, mas de algum jeito eu sabia que era um anjo. Respirei fundo e senti a vida que ele emanava me invadir. Olhando bem nos olhos daquele anjo eu vi uma tristeza quase tão grande quanto a minha, mas de um jeito estranho, também encontrei um motivo pra viver.


	2. Fallen

"_Naquela noite eu sonhei com um rio de forte correnteza, estava de pé na margem e sentia todo o meu corpo pender pra frente, pra água..."_

— Ana Lúcia! Ana Lúcia! Eu sei que você está acordada e não vou sair daqui até você se levantar!

Essa é a minha mãe numa tentativa quase desesperada de me fazer levantar da cama pra chegar na hora ao meu primeiro dia de aula. Ela normalmente é uma das pessoas mais doces que eu conheço, mas pode se tornar uma chata se quer e, eu detesto admitir, se não fosse assim ela não conseguiria me acordar, não nessa encarnação.

— Ok! Eu desisto, vou levantar! Só não me chama de Ana Lúcia de novo. Pelo amor dos infernos! Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que é Ana? — sempre detestei o Lúcia no meu nome, não tenho nada de luz ou iluminada, não que eu tenha algo de graciosa, mas entre os dois eu prefiro Ana.

— E quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu passei...

—... cinco meses da gravidez lendo livros para escolher o melhor nome e que depois de tanto trabalho você não vai desistir tão fácil. — já ouvi esse discurso milhares de vezes.

— Se já sabe, não insista. — ela respondeu calmamente — Agora vai tomar seu banho enquanto eu preparo o café, não é bom se atrasar no primeiro dia de aula, aliás, não é bom se atrasar em dia nenhum.

Eu soltei um suspiro conformado e fui até o banheiro. Pontualidade nunca foi o meu forte, mas minha mãe que sempre chega de minutos antes em qualquer lugar não se conforma com isso.

Quando entrei no banheiro me surpreendi com o reflexo no espelho, era sempre como ver uma estranha. Não que não reconhecesse os cabelos castanhos e ondulados até o ombro, a pele morena e os olhos, negros e vazios, mas de algum jeito sempre parecia que não era eu ali no espelho, não era eu na minha vida. Desde um acontecimento no passado eu vivia por viver, sem vontade, sempre torcendo pra que algo me acontecesse e eu fosse tirada dessa agonia muda em que estava, mas como uma ironia do destino, nada nunca acontecia.

Balancei a cabeça um pouco pra sair o transe em que estava e fui pro chuveiro, mas nem a água caindo sobre meu corpo foi capaz de lavar esses pensamentos. _Por que eu não me matava? Por que eu não acabava com tudo de uma vez?_... A imagem de minha mãe passou pela minha cabeça, eu era tudo o que ela tinha. Não poderia deixar a Célia sozinha, pelo menos não por enquanto.

Depois de tomar um banho demorado desci pra tomar o café da manhã.

— Aqui meu bem. — disse minha mãe pondo um sanduíche caprichado de queijo pra mim.

— Obrigada — eu suspirei pondo café na minha caneca.

Disse que ela era uma das pessoas mais doces que eu conheço, suporta o meu mau humor sem reclamar, talvez por estar acostumada com ele.

— Ficou sabendo do que houve aí na praça?

— Não e nem quero. Você sabe que eu não gosto de fofocas.

— Não é fofoca, encontraram o corpo da Kelly na praça.

— Como? — ela conseguiu minha atenção. Kelly tinha sido minha amiga e apesar de não nos falarmos a um tempo.

— Encontraram o corpo dela, parece que foi espancada até a morte.

Minha fome desapareceu na mesma hora e eu deixei o sanduíche pela metade cair na mesa. Célia me fitou preocupada.

— Desculpe filha, eu...

— Não. Tudo bem. — Meu estômago pesou durante todo o caminho pra escola, não conseguia imaginar um motivo pra alguém espancar a Kelly até a morte. Ela era um tanto fútil, mas era uma garota legal. Não nos falávamos há um bom tempo por que eu preferi não falar com mais ninguém, nem com a minha família, nos últimos anos.

Como raramente acontecia, eu cheguei na hora à escola e sentei em um dos lugares do fundo da sala esperando que houvesse algum amigo junto comigo esse ano, mas só havia uma garota com que eu não falava muito ano passado e o resto da sala estava lotada de completos desconhecidos pra mim.

Um grupo me chamou a atenção, estavam todos de preto, pareciam roqueiros. Eram três, um garoto muito branco e um pouco magro com olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos curtos conversava com uma garota negra com cabelos pretos e soltos na altura dos ombros, o ultimo foi o que mais me chamou atenção, apesar de ser o mais quieto ouvindo seu mp4 de olhos fechados. Ele tinha cabelos longos e castanhos emoldurando um rosto redondo e de pele clara. A aparência andrógena devia render muitas cantadas.

De repente, como se sentisse meu olhar sobre si ele abriu os olhos, eram verdes e muito bonitos, rapidamente desviei o olhar e quando voltei a fitá-lo alguns instantes depois ele sorriu e eu senti o calor fluir do meu pescoço até as bochechas. Estranho, era muito difícil eu corar, como ele conseguiu isso só com um sorriso?


End file.
